


《TVB RPS》【明鈞】短篇合集

by Eggspelliarmus



Category: TVB - Fandom, The Exorcist's Meter, 降魔的
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggspelliarmus/pseuds/Eggspelliarmus
Summary: RPS馬國明x胡鴻鈞短篇合集請勿上升真人搬運自lofter——末璃
Relationships: 馬國明/胡鴻鈞
Kudos: 6





	1. 目錄

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Index

TVB RPS馬國明x胡鴻鈞

1.《TVB/RPS》【明鈞】社交網站  
2.《TVB/RPS》 【明鈞】巴士  
3.《娛樂圈》【明鏗鈞】辦公室戀情  
4\. 《TVB/RPS》【明鈞】祝捷  
5.《TVB/RPS》【明鈞】耳尖  
6\. 《TVB/RPS》【明鈞】幼稚園（1）  
7\. 〈TVB/RPS》【明鈞】幼稚園（2）  
8.《TVB/RPS》【明鈞】樹下  
9\. 《TVB/RPS》【明鈞】吃醋  
10\. 《TVB/RPS》【明鈞】追光者  
11\. 《TVB/RPS》【明鈞】小幸運  
12\. 《TVB/RPS》【明鈞】酢

我個人比較喜歡《社交網站》和《巴士》兩篇


	2. 《TVB RPS》【明鈞】社交網站

※

「Janejaneeejaneeeee, hui_alfred, kwangorrrrr和其他327個人說你的貼文讚 」

「janejaneeejaneeeee回應了：28嵗生日，又大了一歲，做人要成熟一點。在娛樂圈這個大染缸謹記要慎言，你挨了七年才有今天的成果，我懂你那挨苦的滋味，希望你能夠繼續保持人氣，卻不失真我、無忘初心，加油！」

鴻鈞倚在酒店的床上溜著電話，每一個粉絲的留言他也盡量花時閒去仔細閲讀，卻有一個留言特別吸引他的眼睛。那個叫janejaneeejaneeeee的人自從2016左右便開始追蹤自己，每一張照片也有按讚，幾乎每個貼文也有留言。

瘋狂粉絲，老實說，他屢見不鮮，可這個瘋狂粉絲卻異常地吸引他的注意，因爲她——鴻鈞猜對方是個女生，從大頭貼和賬戶名稱得知——她留言的話特別有深度，用語老練，而大頭貼的主人似乎只是個二十多嵗出頭的年輕女孩子。他認得這個大頭貼上女孩子的模樣，卻發現自己從來沒有在任何活動見過對方。明明是個瘋狂粉絲，卻沒有在任何一場活動上出現，也似乎沒有加入歌迷會。

最奇怪的是賬戶的主人明明身份如此神秘，賬戶卻放滿了她的自拍照，雖然用了大量濾鏡，鴻鈞卻依舊依稀能夠認出對方輪廓——至少他是這樣想的。

※

「你可不可以不要低著頭按電話，你這樣做我怎麽幫你弄髮型？」Jane沒好氣地盯著鏡子中的馬國明，搖搖頭問道，對方這時才緩緩擡起頭，嘴角勾著一抹淡淡的微笑。

「行了，電話還給你，你繼續造型好了，謝謝。」把電話塞給身後的女孩，馬國明溫婉一笑，對方卻露出絕望的眼神，解鎖點開了社交網站的應用程式。

「你這次又留言了什麽？」女孩溜著電話，點開了某小歌星的賬戶，開啓了最新的一個帖文讀著留言，並不意外地發現自家賬號在留言行列的蹤影，「拜托你不要再用我的賬戶留言，你自己開一個不可以嗎，以你的名氣大概數天便有一大票追蹤者了吧。」

「我都說我不喜歡玩這種東西。」他笑了笑，對上了鏡中髮型師的眼眸，卻發現對方的眼神異常兇狠。

「找別的人的賬戶去stalk他不行嗎，我幾乎變成了個瘋狂粉絲了，我的觀音兵還以為我很喜歡他，送了好多他的產品給我。」想起自己追求者送給自己的禮物從名貴首飾變成了一大堆胡鴻鈞的海報啊yes card啊唱片啊她便慾哭無淚。

「你不要的話送給我嘛！」

「怪人。」Jane搖搖頭，把手機塞進去褲子口袋，「喜歡人便去表白啊，又不是不認識人家，只懂得瘋狂收藏對方的東西有什麽用。」

馬國明沒有答話，只默默地坐著任由髮型師為自己的頭髮造型。

「他大概喜歡女生吧。」良久之後，他開口説話，聲音小得幾乎散失在空氣之中，「還是不要自取其辱。」

在這個網絡發達的年代，藝人除了透過電視曝光之外，更重要的是透過網絡媒介和粉絲互動，其一是為了增加知名度，其二是為了挽留粉絲。馬國明雖然並不喜歡玩社交網站，但社交網站的好處這一點他還是很清楚的，所以認爲透過社交網站，大抵能夠給鴻鈞默默的支持，特別是鴻鈞基本上比他小上許多，他這個年代的人早習慣試用社交網站交流。

他知道自己有擁戴愛護自己的粉絲便好了。

※

鴻鈞今天有點不順利，沒有新歌的靈感、約人吃飯又沒人有空陪他－－坤哥和阿佛說沒空、馬明在內地拍劇，那只好留在家裡，怎麼家裡卻出現了會飛的蟑螂，嚇得他直叫媽媽，最後被媽媽罵了一大頓，總覺得心情有點灰暗。

他掏出電話，躺在沙發上慢慢溜著，點開了社交網站的熟悉彩色標誌。社交網站提示他，他的限時動態有5000幾個人看過，好奇心驅使他按進去看有誰看過，卻意外沒有發現那個Jane的蹤影。

心頭不知為何突然一緊。

明明他喜歡的是男人啊......

※

一連這樣差不多一個星期，Jane沒有按過任何的讚、沒有任何的留言、沒有任何的動靜－－連自拍照也沒有上載過。

鴻鈞莫名地心情低落。

熬過了一個多星期的孤寂，馬國明終於回港了，鴻鈞興高采烈地邀約對方一同吃飯，他猶豫了半秒便答應了。他們約好，在隔兩天之後等對方拍完劇(只是早上需要拍一段短暫的劇，他那幾幕沒甚麼戲份)之後去吃晚餐。

第二天早上，鴻鈞打開了社交網站的程式，發現Jane又開始按讚了－－還要把之前沒按過讚的照片都按讚，又留了一大段又一大段的留言，內容不外乎也是些鼓勵的說話。

他總有種感覺，如果對方是男的，自己大概會愛上她。

當然，是要在自己沒有喜歡......他的前提之上。

※

鴻鈞準時地到達餐廳。他們本來想去吃米線的，不過兩位明星同時現身平民食肆大概會引起大騷動，討論一番之後還是找了家比較私隱度高的高級西餐廳，訂了桌吃晚餐。

他坐下了一會兒，給馬國明發了個訊息，告訴對方自己已經到達，卻發現訊息是單剔的狀態－－訊息只送達，還沒被讀取。

有點百無聊賴地溜著手機，他托著腮瞄了瞄窗外的夜景，看著川流不息的車龍在熱鬧的鬧市街頭走過，由於餐廳位處高層，能夠依稀眺望維港夜景，讓他能夠看著天星小輪緩緩移動，對岸摩天大樓頂層的廣告牌閃耀著。

電話這時抖了抖。

他解鎖，看見是來自馬國明的訊息，內容大概是他還未完成工作，所以晚了來，現在總算能夠出發過來了，喚他先行點菜。鴻鈞想了想，估計了從將軍澳去到這裡的時間，決定多等半小時才點菜，讓菜餚不至放涼。

他本來預期對方會在大概四十分鐘到一小時之後才到達，可想不到的是在半小時過後，剛點菜之後沒多久便看見馬國明的身影。

「對不起晚了，這頓我請，當作賠罪。」他氣喘如牛，坐在鴻鈞的對面，身上穿的依舊是和高級西餐廳格格不入的格仔襯衫。鴻鈞看著這樣的馬國明，噗嗤一笑。

「你不用趕過來啊。」小歌星搖搖頭，把電話塞進褲子口袋。

「不可以讓你久等的啊，這太過火了。」他咧嘴一笑，「怕塞車，所以去了坐地鐵，結果不小心被人野生捕獲了，整程車程都被人扯著拍照，差點沒辦法下車，幸好沒有一不留神便過站了。」

「嘖，大明星，不用炫耀了吧。」這時候，侍應剛好上了前菜，鴻鈞撿起了沙律叉開始開動。

「我只是在解釋啊......」馬國明哭笑不得，「你也不差啊最近人氣急升呢，石敢當。」

「不夠你紅呢，大明星。」他呵呵一笑，把紫椰菜塞進口中，「最近怎麼呢，大明星？」

「不又是這樣，回去內地拍劇了，你也知道的。」他回答，瞄了瞄正在吃沙律的小歌星，「啊，對了，這頓順便當作補祝你的生日。」

「不用了－－」

「這頓我的，真的不要和我搶。」

鴻鈞看著這樣堅持的馬國明，輕輕一笑，決定不和他爭論。兩人默默地低頭扒著沙律，突然又陷入了沉默。

「對了，你最近怎樣？」被尷尬的沉默覆蓋以後一會，馬國明終於開口打破了沉默。小歌手愣了愣，然後抬起頭。

「還不錯，工作機會多了不少，去歐洲和日本也玩得很開心暢快。」鴻鈞思索了一會，慢條斯理地回答，「不過最近有一樣東西讓我覺得很......」

他的停止了說話，皺著眉想要在腦海尋找合適的字詞。

「困擾？」馬國明補充道。鴻鈞搖搖頭。

「不，沒有困擾那麼負面。」他一頓，「比起困擾，更加像是讓人在意。」

「是怎樣的事情？」馬國明關切地問道。

「我留意到社交網站也有個我的粉絲整天都會在我的照片之下留言，雖然這樣轟炸留言的粉絲還不少——你笑什麼？」鴻鈞盯了盯正在壞笑的馬國明，對方卻隨著小歌手的眼神笑得更加燦爛。

「嘖嘖，真多粉絲呢，石敢當。」

「別打岔，我很認真呢。」聽見鴻鈞這樣說，馬國明也只得認真起來，收起了笑臉，托著腮看著小歌星。鴻鈞用叉子捲起了義大利麵，緩緩繼續道：「那個粉絲很神秘，明明帳戶放滿了自拍照，我卻從未在任何活動見過她。瘋狂粉絲，卻沒有出席過任何我的活動，有點不合邏輯。」

「大概她是個大忙人吧，沒空來你的活動。」馬國明說道，「怎麼，愛上了人家？漂亮嗎？」

「不是啦，只是覺得她說的話特別有深度，明明是個二十多歲的女孩子，說的話像個充滿閱歷的成熟大人。叫Jane的，名字挺好聽。」

鴻鈞低著頭吃著碟上的東西，並沒有留意到馬國明的臉色突然劇變。

「其實想深一層，我還覺得......挺喜歡那個Jane。」鴻鈞緩緩說道，臉上泛起了一抹紅暈。馬國明的心臟狂跳，緊張得難以呼吸。

「你愛上了那個帳戶背後的人？」

「如果我沒有喜歡的人啊，大概會愛上她呢。」鴻鈞苦笑。當然，還有個自己喜歡的要是女生並非男生的前設就是了，不過他怎麼也不會讓馬國明知道的。

聽到鴻鈞說自己有喜歡的人，馬國明不禁心頭一緊，他抿了抿唇。

「啊，我在說什麼呢。」小歌手莞爾一笑，搖搖頭，「還是聊別的啊，兩個大男人說什麼愛情就是呢，太奇怪了。」

他們轉換了話題，可鴻鈞並沒有留意到，馬國明的心裏有根刺在隱隱作痛。

※

鴻鈞最近注意得到Jane其實也有追蹤Alfred，不過光挑對方所上載，有自己的合照來按讚。

——除了最近那張勾肩搭背的生日合照就是。

鴻鈞發現Jane就算按了自己更後期上載的照片的讚，也有留言，卻似乎無視了那張照片。

他覺得對方的舉動相當奇怪，可又不知為何。

※

馬國明任由Jane弄著自己的頭髮，一面低頭滑著對方的手機，看見了鴻鈞密友發的那張二人慶祝鴻鈞生日的照片——鴻鈞捧著蛋糕笑得燦爛，Alfred搭著他的肩膀。馬國明盯著螢幕皺了皺眉，又突然想起了對方說的那句「有喜歡的人」。

他居然有點不悅。

可他又能夠做什麼呢？

※

導演喊卡，似乎他對今天劇組的表演還挺滿意。馬國明和演對手戲的演員笑鬧幾句，然後走到幕後，打算去飯堂吃飯，卻在眼角餘光瞄到了個熟悉的影子。

「買了飯盒請你吃。」鴻鈞道，旋即把飯盒塞給馬國明，舉起了自己另一手上的飯盒，「今天探班，一起吃飯？」

「當然好。」馬國明溫婉一笑，領著鴻鈞走去片場比較僻靜的一隅，打算坐在地上吃飯。

他們笑鬧著吃飯，彷彿時間回到了2016年拍攝降魔的的時光。馬國明私心期望，能夠讓時間停頓在這一刻這一秒。

「馬明，我不想打擾你們，不過開始下一場拍攝之前，我需要幫你再整理好頭髮。」Jane突然出現在二人面前，鴻鈞隨著聲音望了過去，發現馬國明的髮型師的身影。他眯起了眼。

馬國明感到自己的脈搏加快，擱下了飯盒立馬站起來，拉著髮型師想要轉頭便走，卻被鴻鈞叫住了。

「等等，我是不是之前見過你？」

Jane愣著了，表情有點僵硬。

「我的髮型師嘛，你見過一點也不意外啊。」馬國明快速打混過去，抓起Jane的手腕便跑，「晚點再找你。」

※

鴻鈞拍了張牛仔褲被醬油弄髒了的照片，發了給馬國明。

「鴻鈞：褲子被喼汁弄髒了，好心疼。」

他又把同一張照片發在社交網站，加上了「最心愛的褲子弄髒了」的這句話，還添了好幾個哭喪著臉的表情符號，旋即有許多人留言，告訴他的清潔方法。似乎從照片看起來，大家也猜得到那是醬油的污漬，紛紛提議了不少清除醬油的好方法。

鴻鈞一直等著，等待Jane的留言。

「Janejaneeejaneeeee和其他213個人說你的貼文讚 」

「janejaneeejaneeeee回應了：喼汁的話越早清理越有效的，聽說用一茶匙的洗潔精混合兩杯溫水可以洗去痕跡。」

鴻鈞盯著這句留言微微一笑。

果然不攻自破呢。

他按下了回應janejaneeejaneeeee的留言的鍵——

「你好，馬明。」

※

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註：
> 
> 因為熊君只跟了馬明說褲子被喼汁弄髒了，沒有和其他人說污漬的元兇是甚麼，然而其實是被醬油弄髒了，其他人也看得出是醬油，而馬明先入為主認為這是喼汁，所以只有他回答喼汁清潔方法，因此熊君才能肯定。設定他本來這樣跟馬明說的原因是早已懷疑賬號主人的身份是馬明，因此故意測試，真的因為那個污漬的問題而露出馬腳
> 
> Jane是一個古色古香的女孩名字，故意挑選這個名字，而並非其他新派的名字其實有原因。
> 
> 根據OED，Jane Doe/ Jane Roe是法律中身分故意不被透露的一個女性，或者在後期更多時候是用來描述一個不知名的女性。文中的Jane的確是不知名的一個人。
> 
> Jane也是個在西方國家大多認為是甜美的名字（HP鳳凰會的密令中的恩不里居，Dolores Jane Umbridge的中間名剛好是Jane，是 JKR故意用來作反差的，因為她絕非一個甜美的人），切合她作為娘娘的身分。會寫娘娘是因為無聊哈哈哈，覺得比較好笑(?)
> 
> 最近上了研究名字的癮w
> 
> 熊君一直沒認出Jane是因為他沒怎麼見過她，而且濾鏡太誇張(?)  
> 猜疑是發現Jane是馬明身邊的人之後開始的，再加上馬明在內地拍劇的時候賬戶便沒人按讚，一回來之後便有人按讚這一點  
> 我相信熊君有足夠智商猜出來w別看他傻頭傻氣的模樣人家是個高材生w  
> 私設明鈞是熊君主要倒追馬明，因為馬明太過草食(?)而且熊君感覺比較主動(誘......)
> 
> 熊君本來喜歡馬明，一直喜歡馬明，只不過他在想如果自己沒有喜歡馬明也大概能夠愛上那個賬戶背後的人，當然前提要對方是男的這樣wwww


	3. 《TVB RPS》【明鈞】巴士

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 辦公室AU  
> 非明星設定  
> 普通人的日常愛情故事小甜餅

※各位乘客，歡迎乘搭九龍巴士公司690線，本班車將由康盛花園開往中環，中途將有廣播提示各位乘客落車，祝各位旅途愉快。※

1.

香港。07:40。

鴻鈞每天上班坐的總是同一班次的690號巴士，早上七時半從總站開出，到了七時四十分左右到達他家附近的巴士站。他總習慣走到上層－－幸好他家附近的站比較接近總站，所以大部分時間都能找到位置坐下。從新界去到港島的長途車要是沒有座位，碰上塞車(而這幾乎天天在香港這一個人多車多的大城市發生)實在痛苦。他喜歡坐在上層左邊中間排，接近電視機揚聲器，在樓梯之後數過去第五個窗戶附近的位置。

不，其實他不是在挑位置。

他挑的是隔壁的人。

他習慣－－或者是喜歡－－坐在一個把公事包擱在大腿上，有時候托腮晃神看風景、有時間低頭按電話的格子襯衫男人隔壁。他覺得這個男人散發出一種溫柔的感覺，而他確實也是個絕頂的好鄰座－－又不會亂動碰到鴻鈞，又不會大聲講電話大叫大鬧，只是安靜地、默默坐著。

重點的是，他很帥，是鴻鈞喜歡的類型。

包括塞車，一個小時左右的車程，天天如是，他們兩個陌生人就這樣坐在彼此隔壁，如此接近，卻又隔著一條鴻溝。

※Welcome aboard Citybus route 690 towards Central. Thank you and enjoy the journey.※

鴻鈞皺起了眉頭，著急地左翻右弄，電話的身影始終未見。撥開了公事包中的水瓶紙巾錢包等等障礙物，鴻鈞依舊找不到電話。額角緊張得冒汗，他知道要是不見了電話對他而言是十分嚴重的事情，畢竟電話裡儲存了不少公事上的電話號碼，以及自己的私人照片。

「還好吧？」隔壁的那人終於打破了兩人之間的沉默，開口問道。鴻鈞愣了愣，腦袋似乎因為對方的突然開口而有點當機。格子襯衫先生的聲音雖然低沉，語調卻十分溫婉。鴻鈞抬起頭，對上他的面，見到隔壁的那人關切的眼神。或許是鴻鈞的遲疑，格子襯衫先生的臉上似乎閃過一絲猶豫的神色，疑惑對方是不是嫌自己多事。鴻鈞莞爾一笑，搖搖頭。儘管內心著急得很，在隔壁那人面前，他還是想要保持個好形象。

「我太冒失，不知把電話扔哪裡去了。」他撇了撇嘴，嘆了口氣，「恐怕要再買一部了。」

「你肯定真的不在身上？」格子襯衫先生問道，然後掏出了自己的手機，「你可以借我的電話，打給自己的電話，看看會不會在附近。」

鴻鈞本想拒絕，思索了半秒之後還是謝過對方，接過了電話。指尖在液晶屏幕上飛舞，撥打了自己那熟悉的八位數字。電話等待接通的嘟嘟聲響起，打在著急的鴻鈞的耳膜上，讓他更是心急如焚。

電話鈴聲響起。

鴻鈞四處張望，發現鈴聲來自椅子下面，連忙附身前去尋找，自己的電話正乖乖躺在椅下。他掛了線，三番四次感激格子襯衫先生，然後如獲至寶地把電話妥善放回去公事包。

－－這是他們作為鄰座這麼多個晨早之後的第一次交集。

※下一站，寶林總站※

鴻鈞在辦公室的桌前托腮看著數據，枯燥乏味的數字在眼底跳動。他嘆息，往後一躺，閉上眼揉揉太陽穴。電話叮咚一聲響起，示意他有人找他。

他滑動解鎖，彈出來的是老闆許先生的訊息。

「老細：潘氏集團的少爺電話是甚麼？」

他回了一句，「請等我一下，我現在去找」，便退出了即時通訊軟件，點開了通訊簿。他把電話發送給老闆之後，來電記錄中八個從未見過的陌生數字吸引了他的視線。

是今天早上打來的，格子襯衫先生的電話號碼。

鴻鈞瞪著熒幕上的這個電話，指尖猶豫著應否按下去。一段掙扎之後，他長按了這個電話，用通訊軟件打開了這個電話。

等待新聯絡人加載的時候，鴻鈞既是緊張又是興奮。他不知道對方的大頭貼會是怎樣的照片，有點希冀會是他的照片－－畢竟要光明正大得到他的照片實在有點難－－也在暗自祈求不會見到對方和女友的照片。

他見到這個電話的主人把自己的大頭貼設定為一隻馬的照片，不禁微微一笑。

鴻鈞決定叫他馬先生。

他不知道馬先生有沒有喜歡的人，有沒有女朋友，不過現在這個疑惑不能得以證實，起碼不會壓碎他的希望。

也好。

馬先生的狀態突然轉變成在線上，嚇得鴻鈞驚呼，差點按錯了撥打電話的鍵。他手忙腳亂地退出軟件，繼續假裝專注工作。

※車上若已安裝安全帶，請即扣上，以策安全※

又是上班的日子。

枯燥乏味的工作教鴻鈞無法提起精神去上班，只能不斷催眠自己在上班的路上可以見到馬先生，才勉強拖著疲乏的身軀上班。

車到站了，他拍了八達通，三步拼作兩步地走上上層，卻發現馬先生隔壁的位坐了個大嬸。

他撇了撇嘴，對於自己的專屬位置被人坐了，有點不悅，卻又無能為力，只得坐在馬先生的後面。

他現在才注意得到馬先生今天沒有穿尋常的格子襯衫，改穿了西裝。西裝筆挺的模樣，十分英挺。頭髮也一改平日亂翹的慵懶模樣，看得出有特意修飾過的感覺，似乎用了髮蠟固定髮絲。

穿得這麼漂亮，又故意梳理好頭髮。鴻鈞留意得到，馬先生還三番四次地撥好頭髮。他平時並非個如此愛美的人，今天卻一改常態。

鴻鈞快速否缺了對方要去面試見工的想法，畢竟他坐的是和平時一樣的巴士，大概是下班之後要和女友去甚麼高級餐廳吧？

他靜靜依著窗，聆聽著音樂，心頭有點兒悶悶不樂。

到站之後，他匆忙地下了車，走在和平日不一樣的道路。鴻鈞今天早上先要去別的公司會一會客人，直到午膳後才回去。幸好這家公司的距離和自己的那家很近，只需要步行前往便可以。

※請緊握扶手，多謝合作※

不幸的是，最近鴻鈞的工作量大了許多，排山倒海的工作壓得他喘不過氣來。他有點不悅，也有點難過，後悔當年為甚麼自己會走上商場這一條路。

他在回家的路上更改了即時通訊軟件的狀態－－『好累、好辛苦，暫時不回』，然後便倒頭大睡。

然而，工作還是要去做的。他只得拖著疲乏的腳步前往車站候車，又再次登上那一班次的巴士。

幸運的是，馬先生隔壁的位置還是空著。

他坐下，心裡不禁偷偷一笑。

※下一站，炮台山站※

鴻鈞搖搖晃晃地睡著，然後似乎依了在甚麼溫暖堅實的東西之上。他調整了姿勢，依著那東西睡得更安心了。

他就這樣昏昏沈沈地睡了不知道多久，直至巴士的一下突然煞停喚醒了他。鴻鈞抬起頭，才發現自己依了在一面尷尬的馬先生肩上。

他連忙道歉，對方搖搖頭說沒事，還說一個人太累了，這樣的事情大概常常發生，好好休息云云，然而鴻鈞總是覺得他們兩人之間的空氣總是瀰漫著尷尬的氛圍。

車停了，他三步拼作兩步跳了下車，臉上依舊緋紅不已。許先生的秘書看見他臉上的緋紅，不禁偷笑，差點忘了自己在和潘少爺的秘書對話約時間。

「星期五潘少爺要和杜先生去拍賣會嗎……」

※下一站，馬師道※

第二天馬先生並沒有坐在平常的位置——他根本不在車上。鴻鈞有點失落，坐在自己平日常坐、那位於馬先生隔壁的座位，嘆了口氣。

是自己嚇跑了別人吧？

連續整整一個星期，馬先生的身影依然不見。

或許他們只是有緣遇上，無分開展專屬他們的故事了吧？

※乘客使用手提電話，請留意聲量※

2.

馬國明有點無聊，下班的時候拿著電話溜著，本想點開新聞的應用程式看看最新的體育新聞，卻因為巴士的突然剎停而意外點開了聯絡人。

八個從未見過的數字出現在自己的來電記錄中。

是隔壁那個西裝筆挺的男生的電話號碼吧？

嘴角微微上翹，他突然靈機一觸，長按了對方的電話號碼，儲存至即時通訊軟件的聯絡人裡去。

他好奇地點開了西裝筆挺男的大頭貼，是一張一個黑色粗框眼鏡男摟著他笑得燦爛的合照，兩人都穿著便服，從背景看起來像是去旅行的模樣。西裝男頭頂著一頂小熊的毛絨帽子，看起來特別可愛。

還要是自拍照，看起來只有他們兩個人一起去旅行的模樣。

這眼鏡男是誰啊……他有點不悅地皺了皺眉。

搖搖頭，馬國明決定把腦海中雜亂的思緒都扔出腦海，點開了西裝男－－不，他決定以後因為那頂帽子稱呼對方做『熊仔』－－熊仔的狀態。

『好累、好辛苦，暫時不回。』簡單的九個字三個標點，卻教他擔心不已。

※下一站，安盛中心※

第二天早晨，熊仔準時在七時四十分上車，想也沒想便一屁股坐在自己的隔壁。他看著熊仔疲倦地癱坐在自己隔壁的模樣，瞄到了他緊閉的雙眼下的黑眼圈，內心不禁一陣抽緊。

又記起了昨天看見對方的那個狀態－－『好累、好辛苦，暫時不回』。熊仔幾乎一坐下便睡著了，還要睡得香甜，身軀隨著巴士的移動左搖右晃，髮絲搖動著。他有點不忍，關小了冷氣，以免熊仔不止因為疲累，而也因著冷而生病。

想要關心對方，慰籍對方，卻沒有理由。他們只是兩個陌路人，因為巧合住在鄰近區域、巧合在附近上班、巧合上班時間差不多、巧合挑選了同一班巴士上班而有了牽絆。

他們根本不是朋友，連話也沒聊上過，除非把之前借電話的一次計算在內。

馬國明知道他沒有資格關心對方，他們算是甚麼關係？即使天天相見坐在隔壁，卻也只是兩個陌路人，在生命中重疊了道路而已。

他無法不唐突地釋出關心善意，除了默默地照顧對方，關小冷氣之外，他沒有其他辦法。

※請沿途小心看管您嘅財物，等待巴士停定後再離開座位，並緊記喺落車時攜帶您嘅行李※

熊仔睡得很沉。

巴士停定了，人龍緩緩走下樓梯。馬國明突然記起，這是熊仔平時下車的站。

他猶豫了半秒，還是伸手搖了搖對方。熊仔的身子隨著自己搖動的動作晃動，睫毛微微抖動，然後突然驚醒。他環顧四周，突然意識到自己到站了，抄起了公事包，忽的站起來，往著樓梯俯衝而去。

馬國明看著匆匆忙忙的熊仔背影，忍俊不禁一笑。

※下一站，海富中心※

熊仔似乎並不知道那一天自己不是自然醒來，而是有人喚醒的－－不過知不知道又如何，他沒有遲到便好了，馬國明是這樣想的。

第二天的早上熊仔又坐在自己的隔壁，似乎又精神了些。他儘量偷偷摸摸地向熊仔投向了幾眼，看到他眉間的憂愁似乎消散了，眼睛盯著手機熒幕，嘴角微微上揚，又不禁放下了心頭大石。他似乎在回答誰的訊息。

馬國明掏出了電話，依在窗上，小心翼翼不讓熊仔看到自己的電話熒幕。啟開了通訊軟件，看到的是熊仔那熟悉的大頭貼和『上線中』的狀態。

大概是和那個黑色粗框眼鏡男傳訊息吧？馬國明內心有點酸溜溜的，卻又轉頭一想，起碼有人能夠代替自己安慰熊仔，那麼也不錯。

指尖在熒幕激烈飛舞之後，熊仔停止了手上的動作，打開公事包，從袋中掏出耳機。

熊仔低頭，似乎是專心選歌的模樣，之後鎖了電話的熒幕，把電話靜置在大腿上。馬國明在這時依稀聽到隔壁傳來隱約的音樂前奏聲。

然後，音樂聲越來越大，接著傳來了唱歌聲。

耳機沒插牢吧？

他並非一個常常留意樂壇動態的人，卻認得這首歌的旋律，好像是電視台某套劇集的那首主題曲，叫甚麼......滴水不漏，好像是。

想要好心提醒對方自己的耳機沒有插牢，卻又怕有點尷尬。他思索猶豫了半分之後，還是決定輕拍對方肩膀。畢竟他這樣做還能免去熊仔的尷尬，又能和他說上話來。

熊仔拔下了一邊耳機，向自己投向了目光。對方的視線突然聚焦在自己身上教馬國明有點手足無措，咽了咽口水，整理好自己的心情之後便指了指熊仔的耳機，尷尬地笑了笑：「你的耳機沒插牢。」

熊仔愣了愣，然後低頭插好耳機，臉上泛起了紅暈－－是覺得外放音樂有點尷尬了吧？－－他還留意得到隔壁那個傻孩子還要小心翼翼地三番四次確保耳機插好了才滿意。

「謝謝。」他抬起頭，衝著隔壁那人一笑。

「不用謝。」

※下一站設有分段收費※

在熊仔上車之前的一個站，一個大嬸上車了，本來馬國明還沒怎麼留意對方－－直至她坐了在自己的隔壁。

他的內心五味陳雜，心裡暗罵著那個大嬸，怎麼坐了在熊仔的位置，卻又無能為力，總不能叫她起來坐去別的地方了吧。熊仔上了車，發現自己尋常坐著的位置坐了個人之後似乎愣了愣，只好坐在馬國明的身後。

雖然熊仔傻乎乎的表情很可愛，他這天的心情還是因為熊仔無法坐在自己隔壁而悶悶不樂。

※The next stop, Admiralty Centre※

第二天馬國明學會了如何阻止熊仔的專屬位置被人霸佔了－－他把公事包擱在隔壁的位置上，直至到從車窗看到熊仔等車之後才移走公事包。似乎很奇妙的，香港人的習性便是先去坐在沒有放東西的空座位之上，這計劃十分成功，而且因為熊仔不知道他曾經做過這樣的事情，沒有一種他把公事包放在隔壁位置是為了驅走自己的感覺。

他心滿意足地享受熊仔坐在自己隔壁的感覺，眼角餘光看到熟睡的熊仔身軀隨著車的搖晃而擺動著。

然後，熊仔突然依了在自己的肩上熟睡。

他頓時覺得心臟快要停頓了，這一下看似微不足道的舉動卻讓他嚇得半死。依在自己肩上的熊仔身上傳來一陣清爽的洗髮水氣味，亂翹的髮絲搔著自己的脖子，可他因為內心的緊張激動而無瑕欣賞。

巴士搖搖晃晃前行，突然煞停了。熊仔突然驚醒了，擡起了頭。肩膀上的熱度突然消失，他又碰巧對上了熊仔的眸。

對方連聲道歉，他搖搖頭說不要緊——可真的不要緊，他還私心想要這樣繼續任由對方倚在自己身上呢。

※下一站，皇后像廣場※

德國柏林。19:54。

馬國明因爲工作關係，要去德國驗收一些機件，需要離開香港一個星期。這一個星期無法見到熊仔，他内心有點難受。

在餐廳坐下，隨便點了個最貴的Bratfisch mit Kartofflen und Salat——反正出差付的也是公司的錢、反正都看不懂餐牌，隨便點一個感覺最高級的好了。甜品隨手指了個Schokoladekuchen（他似乎有種菜名越長越好吃的迷思）。菜捧上來的時候發現是炸魚拼薯仔和沙拉，看起來還不錯吃的模樣。

他一面吃著炸魚，一面溜著電話，還是按耐不住按下了點開了通訊軟件中熊仔的頭像，卻驚覺對方居然還在綫。

德國比起香港慢七小時，現在的話大概差不多淩晨三點了。馬國明皺了皺眉頭，對於熊仔徹夜無眠有點擔心。

他有點心不在焉地咬著巧克力蛋糕——原來那一串長得要命的字便是巧克力蛋糕的意思——盯著熊仔頭像隔壁的那個『在線上』的字樣，直到字樣消失不見良久之後，猜想對方大概睡著了，才安心退出軟件。

※Next stop, Statue Square※

離開柏林之前，馬國明忍不住在機場的紀念品店買了隻柏林小熊。這一隻可愛的、總衝著自己笑的小熊讓他不禁想起了一個人。

他把小熊挂在鑰匙之上，天天帶在身邊。

他在內心喚那隻小熊『熊仔』。

※請緊握扶手，多謝合作※

熊仔登車的時候發現自己失蹤了一個星期之後又離奇出現，表情帶點詫異，卻又依舊好像沒事一般坐在自己隔壁。

他們又這樣默默地坐著，直到熊仔到站下車爲止。

馬國明回到了公司，交代了德國之行的事情之後，確保接手工作的同事明白項目到底怎麽做之後，便收拾好東西，準備離開。

這是他在公司的最後一天——他找到了新工作，公司剛好在舊公司附近，薪金卻大增。

※Dear passengers, for your safety, please hold the handrail※

馬國明第二天坐了更早的一班巴士去新公司。儘管他希望見到熊仔，卻因爲想要給新老闆留個好印象，決定提早出門。

老闆許先生喚他的秘書帶新工程師四處走走，順便認識一下同事。他正在和某個他已經忘記了名字是Crystal還是Cherry還是Claire的套裝女生打招呼之際，剛好有人沖進了辦公室。秘書打了岔，順手招了對方過來讓她好好介紹。

「啊，這位是我們的會計師，Hubert。」秘書這樣介紹。

「多多指教。」馬國明衝對方一笑。

Hubert也看著自己微微一笑。

看起來鑰匙扣的小熊，要改名了。

※我哋已經到達終點站，請離開車廂，拜拜！※

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中的６９０巴士真實存在，是將軍澳去到中環的路線
> 
> 不過我從未坐過就是wwww


	4. 《TVB RPS》【明鏗鈞】辦公室戀情

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 工程師明<->會計師鈞<-老闆鏗；半承接上次巴士那篇
> 
> -明<->鈞<-鏗  
> -虐鏗（對不起qwq)
> 
> -旁人眼中看明鈞
> 
> -小短篇
> 
> -我沒有辦公室工作經驗所以大概有不準確的地方？
> 
> -winter = 超時空男臣小冬小天使

※

Winter把剛買的那杯咖啡－－卡普奇諾，加一小包的啡糖，鮮奶換成豆奶－－拿進老闆許先生的辦公室。把咖啡擱在老闆桌上之際，有甚麼吸引了他的視線，教他停下了腳步。

是兩張假期申請表。

申請表上的名字分別屬於公司的會計師胡鴻鈞和工程師馬國明，申請假期的時間巧合都是同樣位於五月中下旬的那五天，五月十七日至五月二十一日。

Winter 自認自己並不是絕頂聰明，可是這兩個人在打的是什麽算盤他這樣一看早已能夠猜到了。他瞄了瞄鐘，知道距離老闆回來辦公室還有半小時－－作為個盡責的好秘書，Winter 定必會預早許多到達公司，更確保老闆一回來便能喝得到他最喜歡的那款咖啡。

他嘆了口氣，坐在老闆的皮電腦椅上，抓起假期申請表左看右看，思索了良久。

談戀愛便談戀愛，不懂得甚麼叫地下情嗎，收斂一點不行嗎你們兩個......特別是Hubert 那傢夥，真的不知道老闆暗戀自己嗎？

還要讓老闆知道自己和男朋友去旅行呢，這假期鐵定不批。

Winter撿起了筆，撇了撇嘴，決定把Hubert 的五天假期申請多填了兩日，從五月十七日去到五月二十一日變成去到二十三日，並把馬明的那張申請表上的假期日子多填了兩日，讓假期提早兩天開展，從五月十五日去到五月二十一日。

Winter和他們兩個的關係不錯，相信這樣先砍後奏大抵沒什麽問題，而且他們兩個也有一定的假期，可以這樣運用。畢竟比起其中一方被老闆辭退，這個方法大概好多了。許先生是個聰明人，不過如果兩份表格分開遞交，每次也趁著他在忙的時候放進去文件堆待他批核的話，大概他有機會沒有發現問題。

至於到了旅行當天某會計師在社交網站上高調放閃，在太歲頭上動土，惹得在Hubert整個旅程期間許先生沒有一天露出愉悅的模樣，隨著時日過去他越發陰沉，這已經是Winter無法估計的後話了。

※


	5. 《TVB RPS》【明鈞】祝捷

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 歡樂搞笑向甜爽文

※

胡鴻鈞的朋友身份能夠躋身我最喜愛的歌曲最後五強對他而言是莫大喜訊，最近又獲得人氣獎項，公司連忙趁著這個好時機替旗下藝人，包括他辦了祝捷大會，宴請傳媒公關出席，順便希望這個以降魔的裡的石敢當爆紅的藝人可以吸引到更多的鏡頭，為其他同場卻未如他有名的藝人帶來曝光率。

在大會上公司安插了公開播放朋友身份這首歌mv的環節，卻發現某個蠢貨遺失了載有mv檔案的USB，想打開YouTube播映又發現Wi-Fi壞掉了。

聰明的鴻鈞自然想到方法－－他畢竟是個名校生。掏出手機，他開啟了鏡像功能，接駁到熒幕上，利用手機的數據播放影片。

一切看似非常順利，鴻鈞婉柔的聲線在場裡迴盪，吸引了不少傳媒的目光。他萬萬沒想到，群眾的注意力集中在熒幕上卻是最大的問題。

一個白色的對話框彈出。

『馬明：今天不用買菜，直接回家就好了。』

台下眾人交頭接耳，但鴻鈞依然覺得這對話無傷大雅，畢竟對方可是大名鼎鼎的好男人，為因為一套劇集變成好朋友的後輩準備飯菜聽起來挺合理的。雖然他清楚傳媒定必會歪曲事實，鴻鈞依然微微一笑，掃走對話框。

第二個對話框出現了。

『馬明：我準備了你最喜歡吃的東西，跟你燭光晚餐。』

群眾譁然，閃光燈此起彼落。臉紅得發熱的鴻鈞連忙掃走對話框，下一個對話框卻又再mv上出現。

『馬明：今天只有我在床上很冷。』

『馬明：想要你。』

鴻鈞暗罵了一下，對於馬明字速之快感到不滿。他連忙按走鏡像模式，卻在畫面消失之前出現了下一個對話框。

『馬明 傳來了一張照片』

大概全場有腦子的人也知道那張照片是甚麼照片，鴻鈞心想。遮著緋紅的臉，他連忙拿走手機，消失在後台之中。

※

第二天娛樂版頭條不意外的是報道他們的戀情，當鴻鈞覺得自己快要因羞恥而死的時候，他見到報紙一角寫著事件另一位男主角對於這件事的回應。

『我們打算怎麼發展嗎？我不知道他的意願，但我打算和他結婚，儘快私有化他。』

胡鴻鈞連續一個月不願外出。

那一個月他某位馬姓室友天天笑得燦爛，幸福滿滿的模樣。

儘管他不肯外出，還是需要要做運動才健康呢。


	6. 《TVB RPS》【明鈞】耳尖

※

「在做甚麼？」馬國明低沉的聲線在耳邊響起。鴻鈞微微一抖，被情人的突然靠近嚇到。

「沒甚麼。」鴻鈞微微一笑，搖搖頭。

「你在想事情，心事重重的模樣。」他道。

「有甚麼事情可以讓我開心起來？」鴻鈞嘆了口氣，依在情人的懷裡問道。他抬起頭，對上馬國明的臉，發現對方的五官上下倒轉之際忍不住噗嗤一笑。

「嘖，你這麼快已經開心起來了，不用做別的東西了吧？」馬國明輕輕湊前，吻上小歌星的脣。鴻鈞狡猾一笑，迅速躲開了對方的吻。

「你知道我想要甚麼的，馬明。」他輕聲低喃道，氣息拂過對方的脣。

「例如？」馬國明湊在鴻鈞的耳畔低語，脣瓣掃過小歌星敏感的耳尖，讓他不禁顫抖。

他眯起了眼，感到情人溫熱的脣在耳根烙下溫柔的一吻，手被對方同時牽起了，十指緊扣。

「我不用說得這麼明顯，對吧？」鴻鈞輕嘆，頭枕在情人的頸窩中蹭了蹭，絲絨般的髮絲搔著馬國明的脖，「你這麽聰明，怎麽會猜不到？」

鴻鈞刻意把「明」字念得更重音，嘴角勾起魅惑的弧度。

「你不說清楚，我怎麽知道啊，又不是能讀心的精靈。」馬國明捏了捏鴻鈞的手，道，「你說是不是，石敢當？」

「石敢當也不能夠讀心啦！」鴻鈞哭笑不得，從情人的懷裏爬起來，雙手環抱對方的脖，「你明明知道我想要什麽。」

他蜻蜓點水地在馬國明的唇上落下一吻。

「要你。」鴻鈞的聲音失去了平日的平靜溫潤，取而代之的是一陣不可言喻的感覺，帶點魅惑，也有半分色氣，「當我的生日禮物。」


	7. 《TVB RPS》【明鈞】幼稚園（1）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 賣萌幼稚園AU  
> 幼化有

※

「鈞鈞，在畫甚麼？」聽到老師的聲音從身後出現，鴻鈞有點兒慌張地用手蓋著桌上正在繪畫的卡紙，忙亂之中不小心把蠟筆摔到地上。老師苦笑，然後撿起了蠟筆，放到鴻鈞的桌上。

「我、我不告訴你！」鴻鈞撇嘴道，把卡紙按在桌上的手按得更用力了。

老師揉了揉他的髮，似乎比起平時揉得更加用力，像是孩子氣的報復對方不肯告訴自己在畫甚麼一樣。

「真的不能跟老師說嗎？」老師俯身，衝著鴻鈞露出了淡淡的微笑。鴻鈞猶豫了半秒，還是搖搖頭，把卡紙抱在胸前。老師發現，卡紙的一隅露出了一個小男孩的畫像。

鴻鈞想了想，還是抓起蠟筆，抱著卡紙爬到桌下，趴在地上繼續畫畫。

「我要在地上畫畫，不讓你看見，嘻！」鴻鈞笑道。老師苦笑搖搖頭，然後離開了那趴在地上寫寫畫畫的孩子。

※

今天畫畫的主題是『我最喜歡的人』。

同學們大多畫的都是爸爸媽媽爺爺奶奶外公外婆甚麼的，老師也不出意料，可鴻鈞似乎畫的是個小男孩，讓老師有點好奇。

是弟弟吧，她猜，卻突然憶起對方似乎沒有弟弟。

不要緊吧，他喜歡就好了。

※

老師剛稱讚完一個孩子畫的小狗漂亮(明明是我最喜歡的人，卻變成了小狗，不過老師不喜歡妨礙孩子的創意，所以由他去了)，便發現另一個學生也不約而同地畫了個小男孩－－明仔低著頭，全神貫注地在雪白畫紙上勾勒出斷斷續續的線條。從髮型判斷，筆下的角色是鈞鈞的模樣。

老師記得他們兩人感情很好，常常黏在一起，小息的時候也喜歡一起到遊樂場玩。

「明仔，在畫甚麼？」老師跪在明仔隔壁，揉了揉他的髮絲，輕聲問道。

「這個是鈞鈞！」他咧嘴一笑，「我最喜歡鈞鈞了。」

明仔繼續低著頭吃力地移動蠟筆，又在紙上的鈞鈞隔壁畫了個男孩，兩人手牽手。

「這個是你嗎？」老師指著問道。

「嗯！」明仔用力地點點頭，「我要送這幅畫給鈞鈞，是他的生日禮物。」

老師看著全神貫注地繪畫的明仔，不禁微微一笑。

※

小息的時候老師忙裡偷閒，打開餅乾盒子隨手撿了一些狼吞虎咽，希望能夠在孩子回來之前儘量填飽自己，這短暫的平靜卻被人突然打斷。

「老師。」隔壁班的老師敲了敲門呼喚了她，老師抹了抹嘴角，抖走餅乾碎屑，走向門口。

「明仔在打架。」她聽到隔壁班的老師這樣說，讓她吃驚地挑了挑眉－－她認識的那個明仔溫和善良，並不會出手打人。

「怎麼可能？」她擱下了餅乾盒子，跟隨著隔壁班的老師急速步向遊樂場。

※

明仔翹著手，一副氣鼓鼓的模樣，隔壁坐了個小男孩，臉上似乎有腫了的痕跡。

老師蹲在明仔的隔壁，對方卻別過面來，拒絕面對堆著滿面微笑的老師。隔壁的那個小男孩同樣呈現出個怒氣沖沖的模樣，無視自己班的導師的試圖介入。

「明仔，你知道嗎？」老師平心靜氣地說道，「打人是不應該的啊，你要學會冷靜面對問題啊。」

明仔撇開臉，不發一言，和平常的表現迥然不同。

「不如你告訴老師，到底發生了甚麼事？」

明仔搖搖頭。

「老師知道明仔平時是個很溫柔、很乖巧的孩子，這次出手打人，是不是有甚麼原因？老師想知道。」

「因為......」幾分鐘的靜默以後，明仔終於開口－－雖然他的話斷斷續續，卻比起完全不肯開口還要好多了，「他欺負鈞鈞！他、他啊，把鈞鈞推跌了，還、還不肯道歉！」

「所以你便出手打人？」

明仔扁扁嘴，點了點頭。

「明仔，老師教過你們，可不可以出手打人？」

「不可以。」明仔低著頭，睫毛低垂，一副悶悶不樂的模樣。

「老師知道事情的始末了，這件事雖然對方也有錯，不過你依然不可以出手動粗的。」老師道，「你們互相道歉吧。」

※

「對了，生日快樂啊，鈞鈞。」明仔把今天上課的時候畫的畫遞給鈞鈞，「送給你。」

「是我們嗎？」鈞鈞湊在畫前仔細察看，指尖劃過蠟筆歪歪斜斜的線條。

「嗯！」

「我也.......」鈞鈞有點尷尬地說道，總覺得有點彆扭呢，「我也有東西送你。」

鈞鈞放開了牽著媽媽的手，把書包放在地上打開，掏出了今天的畫作－－《我最喜歡的人》這一幅畫。

「送個你，明仔。」臉頰微微泛紅，他道。

最喜歡明仔了。

※

「對不起，讓你被老師罵了。」下課之後，鈞鈞一手扯著明仔的衣袖，一手牽著媽媽道。

「不要緊，我說好要一輩子保護你的嘛！」明仔嘻嘻說道，迅速又恢復到平常快樂的模樣，「說好要當你的將軍嘛！」

「我也要、我也要保護明仔！」鈞鈞揮著牽著媽媽的那隻右手說道。

「好啊！」明仔抓起了鈞鈞空出來的那隻手道，「我們一輩子要在一起，做一輩子的好朋友！」

※

最後他們沒有做上一輩子的好友。

可他們卻在一起了。

※


	8. 《TVB RPS》【明鈞】幼稚園（2）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 醋王馬x萌萌鈞

++++++

1.

鴻鈞和明仔總是形影不離，老師發現這樣的現象，早已維持了整個學期了。

「鈞鈞，明仔是你的最好朋友嗎？」 老師問道。

鴻鈞搖搖頭，說：「不。」

老師有點疑惑，摸不著頭腦為何明仔居然覺得這個孩子並不是自己的最好朋友，明明兩人的關係，是多麼的密切啊。

「他是我的男朋友！」 鴻鈞天真無邪地咧嘴一笑，「我長大後要和他結婚哦！」

2.

「明仔是你的男朋友，那你有女朋友嗎？」 老師趁著鴻鈞在吃點心的時候問道。

「有喔。」 鴻鈞笑道。

「那，她是誰啊？」 老師掃視著附近幾個玩得不亦樂乎的小女生，思索誰會是鴻鈞的小女友。

「我的女朋友是老師你啊！」

老師哈哈大笑，某個小男生拉住了老師的手叫她去看自己的畫作，引開了她的注意力，可老師的眼角餘光似乎見到明仔跑過來牽著了鴻鈞的手，牽得很緊。

3.

「老師再見！」 鴻鈞興奮地放開本來牽著明仔的手，踮起腳尖環抱著蹲在地上的老師，在對方的臉上輕輕一吻，「最喜歡老師了！」

老師不太懂為什麼接著的那一個星期明仔總是對自己不理不睬，整天向著自己擺出一副臭面，然後還要抱著鴻鈞不放。

4.

「老師你知道嗎，爸爸媽媽帶我去旅行喔。」 鴻鈞說道。

「是嗎？去哪裡啊？」

「去冰島還有英國，鏗鏗和他的爸爸媽媽也會一起去。」

「鏗鏗？」 老師並沒有聽過這個名字。

「是我朋友，不過他是念別的幼稚園。」 鴻鈞回答道。

「哦，是這樣啊。」 老師蹲下來，捏了捏鴻鈞的臉，「鈞鈞去旅行可不可以帶上老師，老師可以躲在行李箱裏，到了之後鈞鈞才把我放出來。」

「不可以啊，老師這麼重，會超重的。」

老師無言，只好苦笑。

「不過我會帶上明仔。」 鴻鈞說道，「不然他會生氣的，說我只和鏗鏗玩不理他了。」

++++++


	9. 《TVB RPS》【明鈞】樹下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 捉妖遊戲訪問梗

※

拍了一大個早上的捉妖遊戲，導演見大家都臉露倦容，終於讓衆人去吃午飯。幕前幕後的人蜂擁到飯盒堆前，鬧哄哄地搶了飯盒，然後各散東西吃飯。馬國明拿了個飯盒，環顧四周，居然看不見那個吃貨小歌星，猶豫了半秒之後還是多拿了一個飯盒準備給對方吃。拍攝了一整套的劇集，他太清楚對方的口味了，幾乎是不假思索地拿了他知道鴻鈞會喜歡的那款飯盒。

在草地四處遊蕩了一會兒，和數個相熟的幕後人員揮手打招呼，陪笑拒絕了他們一起吃飯的要求之後，馬國明終於在樹底下找到了鴻鈞的身影。他戴著白色大衣的兜帽，躺在樹下熟睡。

馬國明看著這樣的鴻鈞微微一笑，向著對方緩緩走去，一屁股坐在小歌星的隔壁。擱下了對方的飯盒在綠油油的草地上，他打開了自己的飯盒，慢條斯理地扒著飯。鴻鈞的臉幾乎埋藏在斗帽之下，帽子的毛毛隨著風的吹拂而擺動著，馬國明笑了笑，還在思索爲什麽鴻鈞不被毛毛的拂動而感到瘙癢醒來。即使斗帽遮蓋了大半臉，他依然能夠看得見鴻鈞長長的睫毛影子投影在雪色的臉上，心想這位小歌手還真的十分適合白色。他愣愣地瞪著鴻鈞熟睡的臉，直到對方的頭微微動了動才驚覺自己居然在死盯著同性友人睡著的模樣，嚇得別開了面。

他快速地扒了好幾口飯，讓自己的心神從鴻鈞的身上抽離，開始催眠自己放空腦袋看著遠處的天際，看著飛機飛過，在無雲的天際拖出一條白色的綫。

趴了兩口飯沒有，眼角餘光瞄到什麽東西動了動，於是扭頭望那方向投了一眼，馬國明才發現是有一隻他叫不出名字的奇怪昆蟲在草地緩緩爬行，似乎在逼近熟睡的鴻鈞。他皺了皺眉，四處張望，抓起了遊戲節目的流程表捲成一卷想要打死那隻東西，生怕某小歌星突然醒來發現自己身邊有一隻昆蟲在身邊爬過，會鬼叫鬼哮起來。有點捨不得手中的流程表，畢竟自己在這曡東西上寫了不少筆記——這是他的習慣，從他演戲的時候已經開始這樣，總是喜歡把劇情有關的感受、自己的判斷寫進去，而現在套用到遊戲節目上——不過眼見那昆蟲還真的不知好歹地越走越近鴻鈞，馬國明有點心疼地嘆了嘆息，放下飯盒，用力敲下去，用紙巾撿走昆蟲便把屍體扔到老遠，確保小歌星看不見，再把流程表扔了。

編導見到扔垃圾的馬國明路過，好意提醒他，午膳還只有半小時左右。他謝了對方，快步走回去樹下的位置，終於搖醒了鴻鈞。鴻鈞撇了撇嘴，頭隨著自己搖晃的動作左搖右擺，嘴唇抖了抖，吐出了不成句的碎語，喃喃說著什麽「媽」、「多睡」、「就一會」，讓馬國明除了無奈地苦笑之外沒有其他反應。

「起床了。」他繼續搖著鴻鈞，最終對方還是屈服了，扁扁嘴撐開了沉重的眼皮。映入鴻鈞眼簾的是馬國明熟悉的臉，他呆呆地看著對方臉上泛起的笑意，隨著對方的攙扶而坐起來。馬國明看見鴻鈞的後背黏滿了乾掉的草，兜帽上也沾到了些沙礫，隨即伸手替還在昏昏慾睡的小歌星抖掉身上的草和沙石。鴻鈞迷迷糊糊地看著正前方，任由馬國明繼續為自己整理好衣服，臉上浮現漫不經心的表情。有人拖著小狗經過，鴻鈞瞪大了雙眼，似乎又精神了些，看著路過的柴犬咧嘴一笑。

「馬明，你看，是柴犬。」他興奮叫道。

「知道了知道了，是柴犬，我看到了。」馬國明輕輕一笑，不禁因爲拍檔的孩子氣而寵溺搖搖頭，手裏替鴻鈞整理衣裝的動作卻沒有停止，隨著他抖落的動作，兜帽滑落了，露出了小歌手的一頭亂髮。馬國明抿嘴一笑，發現對方的頭髮居然也纏了草。

「帶著帽子睡覺還會有草跑進去頭髮裏的，你真是第一個。」他呵呵笑道，伸手為對方解開打結的亂髮，並任由乾草跌落草地。鴻鈞沒有答話，馬國明本以爲他在生悶氣，所以沒有回答，只好苦笑，卻沒見到鴻鈞半眯著眼睛，露出一副睡眼惺忪的模樣——似乎他在柴犬消失在自己的視線範圍以後，失去了刺激視覺的對象，瞌睡的感覺又襲來了。在馬國明附身去拿飯盒給鴻鈞的時候，小歌星又晃了晃，倚在前輩的身上，呼呼睡去。兜帽邊沿的毛毛搔得馬國明的脖子癢癢的，他轉頭一看，鴻鈞整個人被大衣包得緊緊的，像是被睡袋包圍的模樣，睡得一臉安穩。

明明想要叫醒鴻鈞，讓他醒過來吃飯，對方卻倒在自己身上睡著了。馬國明苦笑，幫小歌星拉好帽子，讓他繼續睡在自己肩上。

他仰望天空，覺得這樣任由時間靜靜流逝，還不錯。

※


	10. 《TVB RPS》【明鈞】吃醋

※

鴻鈞：好妒忌啊嗚嗚，你整天顧著哄女生......

馬國明看著情人發來的短訊，除了摸不着頭腦還是摸不著頭腦，只能無奈地苦笑了聲。經過了一整天辛苦的拍攝，終於可以回家好好休息了，卻收到了個莫名其妙而又不能無視的短訊。順路載他回家的編導瞄了瞄他，然後繼續駕車。他盯著熒幕，思索了一會，然後輸入了回答的訊息。

馬明：什麽？

鴻鈞輸入中的這句字迅速出現在熒幕上方，他有點焦急。儘管並沒有做錯過什麽，卻不知如何的害怕惹情人生氣。

鴻鈞：你還敢說？不是Jinny告訴我，我還不知道被你這個負心漢蒙在鼓裏

馬國明呆呆地看著這行字，然後小歌星發來了一張照片。他心急如焚地等待照片加載，卻發現這張照片正正是自己擁著個女生。

他忍俊不禁笑了，指尖飛快在熒幕上飛舞。

馬明：你在幹嘛啊，這是劇照啊

鴻鈞沒有回應，連續發來了好多張自己和劇中女友親昵互動的照片，還附上了數個生氣的表情符號。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


鴻鈞：好生氣哦

馬國明搖搖頭，臉上寵溺的笑意更濃了，眼角餘光瞄到見了在駕車的編導露出了奇怪的表情。

「好噁心呢你的表情。」編導吐糟道，「在j女優嗎？哪個？」

「你專心駕車啦。」他回嗆道，繼續低頭目不轉睛地看著熒幕，並沒有搭理編導。

編導裝了個鬼臉，然後無視隔壁那個基本上是在冒出粉紅色泡泡的噁心傢伙，轉上了高速公路。三上吧？他心想。大概不會是大島薰吧……

他不知道自己猜對了一半，對方畢竟還真的扮過女裝男子。

鴻鈞：什麽床上的時候你「硬曬」，你這個變態佬

鴻鈞傳來了這句訊息，還附帶了個雜誌封面和自己和女角激戰的形容。

  


馬明：就算是個變態，你還是選擇我

馬明：而且啊，你這個喜歡被人虐待的女裝少爺沒資格罵我

發出了這段訊息之後，他附帶發了張亨少的女裝照

鴻鈞：不要隨口便tag你唱過的歌

鴻鈞：而且啊，你這個偷窺狂沒資格罵我

鴻鈞也附帶發了張馬國明當年在律政新人王的劇照。

鴻鈞：等等啊，你在手機裏有我的女裝照？

馬國明有點尷尬地抽動了嘴角，然後有點不知所措，猶豫了半天還是不知道怎麽回答情人的訊息。

鴻鈞：變態佬，哼，存著我的女裝照幹嘛？

馬國明看著情人的這句訊息，思索了半秒，然後退出了通訊軟件，並按下了影片軟件那熟悉的紅色標誌。在他搜尋影片的過程中，鴻鈞的訊息不斷地彈出來，卻被他一一撥走。他有點不捨得這樣讓情人感到煎熬，不過轉頭一想，明明是對方把自己嚇得半死的，還得讓他受一受懲罰才對。

鴻鈞：馬明？

鴻鈞：你生氣了？

鴻鈞：真的生氣了？

鴻鈞：對不起我開玩笑而已

鴻鈞：馬明別生我的氣

鴻鈞：我喜歡你，別氣我啦

鴻鈞：我愛你

馬國明看著小歌星的短訊接二連三地彈出，卻狠下心腸無視了對方，迅速地在影片軟件中截了好幾張圖才按回去。鴻鈞明明還在輸入中，不過看見了馬國明上了綫，卻突然停止了輸入的動作。

他沒有回答小歌星的任何一句問句，默默發去了他剛剛截的圖

——全都是鴻鈞的MV和女主角打情駡俏和親吻的鏡頭。

  
  
  


馬國明模仿鴻鈞的語氣，輸入了訊息。

馬明：好生氣哦

馬明：居然還剛背著我和女人搞在一起

馬明：你看還有這麽多個女朋友

鴻鈞：嚇死我了，還真的以爲你生了我的氣

馬明：你剛才也嚇死我了

編導停下了車，馬國明擡起頭，才發現這時候他已經到了家樓下。向著隔壁的同事揮手道別，他跳下了車，慢慢低著頭輸入了簡單的回覆然後步向屋苑大堂。

馬明：我快到家了，不乖的孩子準備接受懲罰吧

鴻鈞明明還在綫，不過卻遲疑了一會兒才由鴻鈞在綫上轉變成 鴻鈞 輸入中的狀態。

鴻鈞：樂意奉陪

還送出了個奸笑的表情符號。

※


	11. 《TVB RPS》【明鈞】追光者

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2011商場表演設定

※

鴻鈞已經忘了是何時開始迷上馬國明的。

大概是衝上雲霄時期吧，他猜，最近收拾家裡的時候發現自己還真的藏著幾張對方作機師打扮的陳舊雜誌剪輯。反正，對方也大概是從這時開始變得比較觸目的。

他一直很喜歡那名男藝人，本是很膚淺地喜歡他的皮相，然後喜歡上他的動人演技，慢慢再也從傳媒報導中得知道他的性格，覺得他的性格很討喜，也愛上了他的性格。不過說是喜歡、說是愛上，還不過只是少年懵懵懂懂的迷戀。

年輕的孩子，哪懂真愛？

一張報名表格扭轉了鴻鈞的命運，讓他突然從一個大學生進化到站在鎂光燈下，自己的歌聲和樣貌透過大氣電波傳送出去－－儘管他以前也曾參加過大大小小各種歌唱比賽，可畢竟這次和以往的差天共地。要知道，一個地方最有效的傳播途徑，在這時大概要數那最大型的電視台－－儘管是小小的一個歌星，也讓他嘗到了新滋味。

然後公司發下去新的工作，是一個甚麼道路安全的宣傳，他沒有過問詳情，只知道藝人增加正面曝光率是好事，而且這聽起來也是相當的正面健康，二話不說答應了。

他是後期才發現有誰同場－－這也是他第一次和馬國明有交流，而這次交流，儘管微小、儘管短暫，也在他心裡留下深刻記憶。鴻鈞本來不敢主動攀談，半是因為粉絲的緊張，半是因為期望越大，失望越大，怕對方不是和自己所想的一樣。然而，對方居然毫無架子地主動開口兜搭，雖然是噓寒幾句，聊了聊些家常話題，他也隱約感受到那前輩語氣中的溫柔體貼。

馬國明上台表演的時候，他的雙眸一直追隨著對方，他心目中無比耀眼的存在﹑那幾乎是他的太陽。

他壓根子沒有理會對方唱歌唱得怎樣，只記得自己看著馬國明看得走神了，然後越來越着迷，像是着魔的模樣。年少時的懵懂愛念，本來因長大了所以認爲不需要再迷偶像了之後，在那天又再次燃起了火花。

「啊，你就是那個超級巨聲的胡鴻鈞嗎？」他依稀記得馬國明曾經問過這個問題。

對於偶像突然主動的靠近，鴻鈞嚇得愣著了，差點忘記了如何反應，還因爲自己失儀的反應嚇得冒出一身冷汗，幸好對方並沒有露出任何不耐的表情，才讓他比較安心一點。

「是的，就是我。」他回答，然後因爲自己聲音明顯的顫抖而皺了皺眉頭。

「在這麽多人面前表演緊張了吧。」馬國明輕笑道，似乎把鴻鈞聲音的顫抖誤當作對方的緊張驚怕，然後突然拍拍鴻鈞的肩，嚇得他綳緊了身軀。似乎這明顯的轉變逃不過對方的法眼，他看見馬國明向自己投來溫婉的一笑，「不要緊啊，慢慢來便會習慣了啊……啊，我在說什麽啊，你是歌星，大概比我還要多公開演出的機會，獻醜了。」

「不不不，有前輩的打氣，實在太好了。」鴻鈞拘緊一笑，卻惹來對方的呵呵一笑。

「前什麽輩，雖然我知道自己很老就是，哈哈。」他回答道，「你也要加油啊。」

然後，便輪到鴻鈞上台表演了。之後他們，似乎沒再有交集了。

出道不久，他贏取了多個新人獎項，又正式推出了第一張個人專輯。他看似嘗到了成功的初滋味。 

接著，時日一天一天地飛逝，他的事業又似乎再次停滯了。他如常接了歌曲的工作，唱過很多首電視劇的主題曲，也有試過接拍廣告，又曾經演過一個會計師，嘗試演員角色。

然而，他似乎永遠還是「超級巨聲那個小歌手」、「TVB唱主題曲那個」，永遠不是「胡鴻鈞」、永遠不是「Hubert」。

他不知道到底是自己嘗試得不夠勤力還是香港的觀衆過分善忘。  
  
  


似乎沒人記得他的名字。就算有，也總是爲了攻擊他才會有人記得。

接著是2014年的低谷——這低谷幸好有Alfred的扶持，他才能勉強爬出來。從難得有點成就，到他跌落谷底——這一跌刻骨銘心——再到了他終於能夠爬回去起點。  
  
  


儘管只是慢慢地匍匐前行，然而，只要他有足夠努力的話，大概，也能到頂的。

或許他之前未夠努力吧，鴻鈞這樣想過。他接過了更多的工作，接下了小僵屍的演出機會，又和Alfred唱過了天眼，自己又推出了許多反應不錯的新曲，而這次，終於不再局限於主題曲了。

漸漸地，他的音樂事業略見到了光。他也開始變得正面了，懂得慢慢無視其他人的流言蜚語。他長大了。

大概是因為他太年輕進入娛樂圈——他當時只有二十嵗出頭，人生只過了四分之一不夠，過於年輕，不懂得面對讒言畏語，也在毫無心理準備之下第一次理解到人言可畏的道理；也或許因爲他的年少，不懂得珍惜得來不易的機會，蹉跎了不少歲月。到他慢慢長大，他懂得面對批評攻擊自己的説話，學會了嘴巴長在別人身上，來不到他控制，做好自己便好了，也學會了緊握機會——他已經比當年的偶像來的幸運了，要知道，對方可是跑了幾百次龍套才得到這樣的地位，而他起碼已經有許多個唱主題曲的機會。  
  
  


他也學會了自嘲。有什麽比起自嘲更好呢？既然有人攻擊自己，要抵擋攻擊，大抵一笑置之比較好吧。

有一天，他接過了經理人遞來的一曡劇本。

《降魔的》，劇本標題是。

他得知自己基本上是男主角，或者是第二男主角——視乎你怎麽看。

而另一個男主角，正是馬國明。

鴻鈞頓時緊張得差點想要推卻劇本，卻知道這機會不是人人能有，冷靜下來，還是接受了劇本。

第一次來到片場拍攝第一場劇，他的反應很差，幾乎是接不上身為小馬的馬國明的臺詞——他昨夜，擔憂害怕得輾轉反側，徹夜難眠。眼見導演的臉色一次比一次陰沉，他幾乎急得要哭了。在導演暴躁地要求他們休息一會再繼續之後，鴻鈞在意想不到的情況被馬國明抓去了一邊，本來還在低著頭準備被對方駡得一個狗血淋頭，卻聽見了對方溫柔的聲綫。

「不用怕，你的演戲經驗不足，慢慢來便會學好了。」他説道，然後友好地拍拍鴻鈞的肩膀，「有什麽問題，和我聊便好了。」

「我真的，可以請教你嗎？」鴻鈞依舊低著頭，像是一只被踢了的小狗一般，「不會麻煩你嗎？ 」

「欸，說什麽請教，說交流好了。我們交流一下心得。」他沖小歌星露出了淡淡的微笑，「不會麻煩我了，我給你我的電話吧，是……」

儘管手機裏存了馬國明的電話，鴻鈞起初還是不敢撥打那簡單的八個數字。怕痲煩別人、怕被人覺得自己好麻煩、怕人家嫌自己纏人。

最怕自己的偶像討厭自己。

畢竟，他已經被人傷害過無數次。人生在世，總會碰上許多個無情的人，總會對自己說無數難聽的話，可鴻鈞覺得自己不知道是不走運還是不懂帶眼識人，似乎特別容易被人傷害。他曾經被所謂的好友恥笑過，然後只得安慰自己，做朋友嘛，只要他們笑得開懷便好了。

他從來不知道自己給予的太多，他需要有人也給予自己一些關愛和溫暖。

他纏人，特別喜歡擁抱別人，大抵是想要填補心裏曾經被人傷害過那一塊心靈空洞，然而卻發現有許多人被自己這樣纏人黏人的表現嚇走了，有的更利用他這一個特點，更是傷害他已經遍體鱗傷的心。

鴻鈞感激有Alfred的存在和陪伴，沒有了他，大概自己沒法掙扎求存到現在，早已脫離了娛樂圈，回到了他應該所屬的商場。

然後他大抵無法接到這個劇本，碰上馬國明，沐浴於他溫暖的餘溫中，肆意感受他的善良溫柔。  
  
  


馬國 **明** 。  
  
  


**明。**

他慢慢理解到對方對自己是真心的看待，慢慢懂得啓開心扉，然後緩緩靠近熾熱的太陽。在拍攝現場，鴻鈞的眼眸總是追著馬國明走。

可是，追光的人，還是怕被陽光灼傷。

儘管意識到自己的情愫漸漸增長、盛華到並非普通的友情，他還是保持著一定的距離。傷害受過一次已經嫌太多了，何況是已經受過許多次傷的他呢？

他只默默地逐光。

任由對方發光發熱，他的光芒也照亮了自己，燃亮了鴻鈞的生命，讓他找到了意義。他不敢說是一個人完完全全、裏裏外外地改變了自己的生命，但恐怕他的光芒也點亮了鴻鈞。

太陽雖美雖亮雖然溫暖，它卻離開地球一億多公里。

鴻鈞的太陽明明站在自己身旁，看似觸手可及，卻在他眼中何其遙遠。

和他稱兄道弟，卻要天天隱瞞自己的内心，好生痛苦。

太陽雖然亮麗，但太陽灼眼，卻吸引了逐光的人不怕危險追著跑。

但有一天，或許鴻鈞不小心靠得太近了，紙還是包不著火，被對方發現了秘密。

他做好了被太陽的灼眼熾熱摧毀的心理準備，卻沒有迎來這樣的痛苦。明明只是這樣渺小的一個他，還能得到太陽的青睞，鴻鈞實在意想不到。

「你是個歌星。」馬國明突然開口道，鴻鈞愣了愣，不知道爲何對方在聽到自己關於太陽的比喻之後這樣說。  
  
  


「嗯？」  
  
  


「你說我是太陽，耀眼熾熱，但你忘記了自己是個歌星。」他緩緩回答道，「你是星辰，美麗、閃耀的星辰。儘管有時候被太陽蓋過了光芒——啊，這聼起來有點自戀——不過，在你適合的舞臺，或許在黑夜之中，你能夠發光發亮。以前的你，只是站錯了舞臺。」  
  
  


鴻鈞低著頭，沒有答話，不懂得怎樣回答。  
  
  


「你說自己是追光者，追逐著我的光芒，其實不是。」馬國明向著鴻鈞微微一笑，「太陽轉動，星辰也一樣天天轉動。然而，太陽比起星辰轉動得慢上四分鐘。可以說，太陽才是追著星辰的那一個。」  
  
  


鴻鈞愣愣地看著馬國明，冷不防被對方突然一把抓住了手。  
  
  


「走吧鴻鈞，你比起自己想象中的更加要能幹。」  
  
  


鴻鈞本來只想跟在馬國明身後，卻被他推往前方。  
  
  


「不，這一次。」他微笑，「你帶我走。」  
  
  
  
  
  
  


鴻：福氣、好運、隆昌、富貴。  
  
  


鈞：尊稱、權力。

※

腦洞來自發現2011年他們曾經同台

  
2011年已經看到你們三母子了wwwwwwwwww

大家冷靜這不是傳說中那篇小清新這篇不是w  
就......可能未來幾天也沒有更新，我這個星期應該挺忙這樣，對不起QwQ就算有，也應該是超迷你短篇

昨晚夢到了明鈞拿了最佳情侶呃我指拍檔獎QAQ


	12. 《TVB RPS》【明鈞】小幸運

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 雙暗戀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上  
> https://moli9298.lofter.com/post/1f2ed7c1_12c4ef22  
> 下  
> https://moli9298.lofter.com/post/1f2ed7c1_12c54c73

上

※

手機的鬧鐘響起，打破了鴻鈞睡房的寧靜，嚇得他跳了起來，撞到了桌上的滑鼠。滑鼠吊在半空，他連忙撿起放回原處，並伸手關掉了手機的鬧鐘。他瞄到電話上鬧鐘的時間之際，才突然意識到現在已經是晚上八點半了。他把自己關在房間作曲，已經不知不覺一整天了。揉了揉疲倦的雙眼，鴻鈞在電腦椅上伸了個懶腰，站起來離開房間。

房間泌涼的冷氣難以傳到客廳，在鴻鈞離開之際涼意漸漸散去，取而代之的是五月下旬的濕熱，教他按耐不住用手扇了扇風。客廳漆黑一片，冷氣也被誰關掉了良久，遺下的只有煩人的悶熱。鴻鈞瞄了瞄電話，才發現媽媽給他發了個短訊，說自己出去一會兒，叫他自己用微波爐熱一熱冰箱裏的剩菜當作晚餐。鴻鈞開了燈，跳上沙發，用遙控器啓開了電視。電視液晶螢幕閃過了電器品牌的名字，然後出現在眼前的是翡翠台古裝晃動的人像。

他把電話扔在茶几上，抱著沙發上的坐墊，慵懶地躺著看電視。他出來客廳的時候電視劇集已經剛好在播放主題曲，到他坐定之際剛好開始新一集的劇情。

小歌星對於宮斗劇，本是沒什麽太大的興趣，他會這樣聚精會神看著電視，是為了裏面的某個演員。

錦衣華服的女角在他面前閃過，接著是衣香鬢影的畫面。傳入耳畔的是金步搖晃動清脆的聲音、一巴掌刮在奴僕臉上的聲響、后妃銀鈴一般的嬉鬧聲——然而這都難以吸引他的興趣。他沒趣地躺臥著，繼續等到某人的角色出現。

將軍的身影閃過，雖然只是一瞬的畫面，也成功吸引了鴻鈞的注意。他立即坐正，俯身想要看得更清楚，然後下一個畫面是將軍的近鏡，鴻鈞興奮得大叫起來。茶几上的電話震了震，示意他有人找他，但小歌星不理，他要待這個畫面完結之後才慢慢回覆別人。將軍的唇開開合合，說了許多話，不過他溫潤的聲綫鴻鈞聼不進耳，内心激動得只由得他盯著熒幕尖叫。

廣告好死不死地切斷了將軍的話，他氣憤地瞪了瞪電視上兒童教育機構的廣告，瞄著代言人可恨的笑容乾瞪眼，然後抓起平板電腦點開了某台的應用程式，開啓了直播的功能，然後快速跳轉到將軍剛才出現的位置，開始截圖——他實在酷愛對方這一身的古裝打扮。

廣告完結，他擱下了手上的平板，繼續看電視。手機在茶几上再抖了抖，不過他沒有理會，繼續金睛火眼死盯著熒幕上的將軍，等待他說完要說的話。

這時候，他的電話響起了。

鴻鈞咒駡了聲，心想是誰膽敢這時候打來打擾他的興致，還是不情不願的撿起了電話。電話熒幕上的來電顯示嚇了他一跳，差點沒手滑不小心甩了電話。

『馬明 來電』

他清了清喉嚨，點下了接聽鍵，開口道：「喂。」

鴻鈞聽到自己的聲音如此嬌弱之際只想要打自己，羞愧得無地自容。

「不好意思打擾你。」馬國明的聲音和電視上將軍的聲音重疊，似乎聼不出鴻鈞的聲綫有何異樣。聽見對方的聲音在耳邊響起，鴻鈞的心跳得更快了，「降魔的劇組的人說要替幕後的家寳慶祝生日，就在六月中，想問你來不來，因爲我們要決定訂多少人的桌了，所以不得不打給你問一下。呃，我沒在打擾你作曲吧？」

「沒有沒有，我在偷懶。」鴻鈞吐吐舌，「我最近都在作曲，時間調動應該比較輕鬆，所以大概能夠去的。對了，你怎知道我在作曲？」

「呃。」馬國明聼起來有點尷尬，話筒另一端傳來了對方乾笑的聲音，「我、呃，之前看新聞見到你的訪問，你說你要專心作曲。作曲還順利嗎？」

一想到喜歡的對方有留意自己的新聞，鴻鈞的臉頰不禁泛紅，可他迅速勸自己不要再胡思亂想，馬國明只是關注一個朋友的近況而已。

「還不錯。」他淡淡一笑，「現在在休息，看你的那套電視劇，你做得真的不錯。」

「你故意跑去看深宮計嗎？」馬國明故意挑逗道。雖然明知對方是故意地作弄自己，鴻鈞的心又是一陣狂跳。

他心虛地回答：「我媽在看，所以我偷懶的時候也看了些……」

鴻鈞環顧四周無人的家，更是心虛。

「哦，是嗎……」馬國明的聲音聼起來有點失落，不過鴻鈞還是覺得這只是自己的錯覺罷了，「不妨礙你繼續作曲了，我先挂綫……」

「不想作曲啦。」鴻鈞悶悶不樂地説道，「最近腦閉塞，想不到寫什麽好。」

馬國明沉默了一會，正當鴻鈞猶豫自己是不是說錯話了之際，對方開口打破了沉默。

「我從來不是個創作人，不過，我聼說作曲家、編劇想不出東西的時候，通常都會去散散心，聽説這樣有助吸取靈感。」馬國明溫柔的聲綫從話筒的彼端傳來，「呃……這個星期你哪一天有空？我可以帶你去一個好地方散心，我知道一個適合你的好地方。」

小歌星的脈象紊亂，心跳迅速加速。對方的請求讓他既期待又緊張。

「有……」聽見自己的聲綫緊張得顫抖，他皺了皺眉，清了清喉嚨繼續道，決定以玩笑話蓋去自己的緊張：「有空啊，不過，你不怕被人野生捕獲嗎，你最近好紅啊，小馬。」

「你也很紅呢，石敢當。」馬國明輕聲笑道，「那首什麽滴水不漏，見死不救，三歲小孩也懂得唱啊，本尊。」

鴻鈞羞澀一笑，並沒有作聲。兩人靜默了一會，直到馬國明開口再次打破了沉默。

「不過說真的，爲了你，我可是不太怕被野生捕獲，還是陪你散心最重要。」馬國明的聲音突然認真了起來。

鴻鈞的手因爲心臟的鼓動而顫抖不已。

「你這樣說啊……」鴻鈞苦笑著開口，「被八卦雜誌聽到又會亂寫，什麽突然轉基啊、什麽hehe情啊，難道你想上封面？」

話筒傳來馬國明爽朗的笑聲，接著是他的一句：「我不怕。」

可是這樣，八卦雜誌記者不誤會的話，我也會誤會的啊……

不敢抱有希冀，怕希望之火燃點之後又猛地被撲熄。

他們聊著聊著，忘記了時間的流逝，到挂綫之際，鴻鈞才發現深宮計已經播映完畢。他抓起平板電腦，打算跳轉到半小時之前繼續看直播，順便截截圖。思索了半秒，他還是擱下了平板電腦，重新撿起了手機，點開了日曆。

「星期日：去散心<3」他這樣記下了行程在日曆裏，歪頭想了想之後還點了一隻馬和一隻熊的表情符號加在這句話之後。

心臟噗通亂跳，他傻笑著倚在沙發靠背上，把電話抱在胸前。

電話抖了抖，他解鎖，發現是來自馬國明的訊息。

「作曲加油，寫不出也沒所謂，別把自己逼得太緊，記得要吃飯，剛才和你通電話的時候聽到你肚子打鼓的聲音。」

「那麽，星期日見。」

鴻鈞盯著熒幕，笑得很甜。

※

五月二十七日。星期天。

鴻鈞睡眼惺忪地按停了床邊的鬧鐘，正想懶床不起來工作之際，才突然記起今天他不需要作曲，他和馬國明約好了要出去散心，隨即跳了起來，不顧被子被他推跌在地上，推開房門沖進了廁所。廁所的鬧鐘時針指著七時，距離他們約定的時間還有差不多兩小時。他快速地梳洗，小心翼翼地剃鬍子，摸了摸下巴，感覺到下巴沒有刺手的感覺才滿意點點頭。

梳洗完畢，他回到了睡房，打開衣櫥，從衣櫥裏掏出了一件又一件的上衣、一條又一條的褲子。撿起一件白色純色汗衫，拼在身前，鴻鈞盯著連身鏡皺眉，連忙扔開了衣服。這看起來像是内衣，太過隨便了。他拉出了一件條紋汗衫，拼了拼在身前，又搖搖頭，這件不夠顯瘦。他站在鏡子前拼搭了老半天，最後還是無法定下主意，撥了個電話去問造型師意見。可憐的造型師難得有一天假期，卻被小歌星在一大清早吵醒了，隨隨便便地喃了個答案，可鴻鈞着急得讀不出對方的煩躁，連番追問下去。造型師嘆了口氣，看起來這個睡到天昏地暗的假期計劃還是泡湯了，撓了撓頭，坐起來認認真真地回答了鴻鈞的問題。

鴻鈞咨詢了造型師的意見，還是有點猶豫不決。這可是場約會啊，怎能隨隨便便出去見喜歡的人呢。眼見指針一直跳動著，他越發着急，最後還是決定套上了一件條紋襯衫和挑了一條貼身的爛牛仔褲。他知道，這條牛仔褲十分緊身，能夠盡顯他美好的臀部曲綫。

出門前，他不忘用髮蠟弄好頭髮，又噴灑了古龍水，確保自己看起來還不錯才離開家門。

※

手機傳來了訊息的聲音，馬國明解鎖了手機，卻發現是個日曆的提示。

提示寫著：「去散心<3」，外加一隻馬和一隻熊的表情符號。他有點疑惑地瞪著手機，思索了一會，並不記得自己有寫過這樣的行事曆提醒自己今天的活動。

然後他記起了，拍攝降魔的的時候，鴻鈞曾經問過他借電話來登入郵箱，鐵定是那個時候他的手機和鴻鈞的那個郵箱連上了。之前也有試過這樣的狀況，不過馬國明覺得偷看別人行程實在不太道德，所以停止了鴻鈞郵箱在自己的電話上的同步。然而，可能是昨夜更新了手機系統，不知怎麽小歌星的郵箱又開始在自己的電話上同步了，結果彈出了這樣的行事曆。

馬國明看著手機螢幕，噗嗤一笑。

覺得這樣興奮得要輸入心心、一隻馬和一隻熊的表情符號的鴻鈞可愛得很。

他停止了鴻鈞的郵箱在這支手機上的同步，匆匆出門了。

～

下

※

馬國明把車子停在鴻鈞家的樓下，發了個短訊通知對方在自己樓下，便四處張望等待對方的到來，不一會兒，他便看到鴻鈞慌慌張張地跑過來，跳了上車。

「等很久了嗎？」一面扣上安全帶，鴻鈞一面問道。馬國明伸手調整倒後鏡，搖搖頭，笑了一笑。

「剛來了沒多久，我們出發去玩吧。」

鴻鈞咧嘴一笑，笑容燦爛得讓馬國明唇角的弧度不禁增加。

車子從市區駛去郊區，窗外的景色從高樓大廈快速變成山景樹影。鴻鈞搖頭晃腦看著窗外的景色，兩隻食指敲打著車頭的擋風玻璃，嘴裏哼唱著斷續的音節。

「這麽快便有靈感了嗎？」馬國明瞄了瞄鴻鈞，只見到對方笑得開懷燦爛，自得其樂。

「不是啦，這是舊歌。」鴻鈞搖搖頭，繼續隨著嘴巴哼唱著歌曲擺動身體。對方可愛的舉動，教自己心頭不禁一緊，晃了晃神，卻突然被鴻鈞的開口換回了意識。

「我們在去哪裏？」鴻鈞的臉貼在客座的玻璃上，看著窗外的風景問道。

馬國明哼哼一笑，執意要作弄對方，便説道：「我在綁架你，現在帶你去新界的小鐵皮屋收起你。」

「啊，金屋藏嬌嗎？」鴻鈞呵呵一笑，還在打鬧著。

馬國明哭笑不得，明明想要嚇一嚇對方讓他增加危機意識，卻想不到鴻鈞的腦迴路這麽特別，一跳便跳了去金屋藏嬌的劇情，真不知道他是言情小説看太多還是電視劇看壞腦袋了。

「這麽輕易便跟其他人跑了，你到底有沒有危機意識啊。」他嘆了口氣，問道。

鴻鈞撇了撇嘴，對於前輩突然的教訓有點不悅，委屈地開口回答：「因爲你是馬國明啊，我最相信你了。」

「你真的不怕我綁了你嗎，問也不問我們去哪裏便直接跟我上車。」馬國明苦笑道。

「不怕啊，都說你是馬國明，我最相信你了，全世界也知道你是個正人君子。」鴻鈞理直氣壯地回答。

「我入行這麽多年也沒傳過緋聞，你信不信我是把所有有機會傳出緋聞的對象都關了起來？」馬國明露出了危險的笑容，想要嚇鴻鈞。

「就算是又怎麽，我又不是你的緋聞對象，生怕你把我關起來不成嗎？」

馬國明想不到怎麽回答，靜默了起來。

※

最後，馬國明泊了車，鴻鈞也跟著跳了下車。終於不再欺負小歌星，馬國明告訴對方他們正在元朗白泥——準確而言，是下白泥。下白泥是有名的看日落勝地，現在時間尚早，還未到日落的時候，四處幾乎不見一人，只見一隻滴著口水的流浪黑色唐狗路過。這地方人煙稀渺，實在適合他們兩個到訪，畢竟想要不被人打擾，對於他們藝人而言，大概很難。

他們緩緩走著，不發一言，鴻鈞時而哼唱著斷續的旋律，時而低著頭把音符快速抄錄在筆記中。馬國明不敢作聲，生怕打擾小歌星的思路。

太陽從頭頂的位置開始緩緩移動、落下，鴻鈞寫了很久之後終於停下了筆。

「寫好了？」馬國明問道。

鴻鈞猶豫了幾秒，他是想好了新歌的旋律沒錯，可他卻怕對方會在知道自己完成任務之後帶他離去。他内心矛盾了好久，思索是否應該說實話。

「寫完了。」他道。本以爲馬國明會站起來帶他離去，卻想不到對方卻點了點頭，繼續坐在自己身旁。

「那你休息一下吧，看你也累了。」他瞧著鴻鈞一笑，落日餘暉打落在他的側臉上。鴻鈞咽了咽口水，勾出對方臉部的輪廓。他艱難地點點頭，旋即別過面去，暗自希冀對方看不見自己臉上的粉紅。

他們靜靜地坐在彼此隔壁，看著太陽隱沒在群山之後。

誰也不想離去。

※

本來在馬明發現自己電話和熊君的同步之後，有這個片段

不過還是覺得怪怪的，最後刪了

放在這裡：

他啓開了瀏覽器，想要查一查今天的天氣，卻無意發現不屬於自己的搜尋記錄。

「How to woo a man」

「How should I dress to woo a man」

他有點疑惑地瞪著這兩個搜尋記錄，不太懂這是什麽，以及鴻鈞爲何要搜尋這樣的東西，自顧自搜尋了今天的天氣，並停止了鴻鈞的郵箱在這支手機上的同步，匆匆出門了。


	13. 《TVB RPS》【明鈞】酢

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 設定明鈞已婚組織家庭  
> \- 設定時間點在未來，大概已經結婚兩年左右  
> \- 爲了不想破梗有一個重要題材我不能在這裡說QwQ（提示：Mxxxg)

※

雖然降魔的已經完美落幕，遊戲節目也拍攝完畢，可是班底衆人的關係卻難得地能夠保持友好，閒時也有約出來聊天玩耍敍舊，這一天正好是這樣的一個日子，一整群人約好在編導的家裏開派對慶祝其中一個幕後功臣的生日。幕前的演員若不是真的有要事在忙也紛紛出席。派對由下午開始一直閙到晚上，鴻鈞因爲新歌也錄製完畢，能夠忙裏偷閒早早到來，玩得起勁。

丈夫並不喜歡喝酒，也不太喜歡身邊的人喝酒，鴻鈞自己也是這樣，因此連番推卻了許多人喝酒的邀約，眼看編導已經醉倒在地墊上滾來滾去，他不禁失笑。然而，他能夠推卻別人喝酒的要求的時間維持了不太久，就連壽星本人也給他遞上了一罐水果酒之後，鴻鈞也只好順從地喝了幾口——也是的，怎能拒絕這次派對的主角呢。果酒味道香甜，入口順滑，和平常喝過的啤酒迥然不同，一點也不難下口，教小歌星忍不住又多喝了幾口。

他並沒有留意到果酒罐子上標示的高濃度酒精。

吃了些蛋糕甜品，口渴起來也灌了幾口果酒，鴻鈞的意識開始迷糊，和友人——他已經記不起那個是誰了——聊著聊著，咯咯笑了出來。小歌星站了起來，想要去廁所洗一把臉，卻站不住腳，倒在路過的何遠東身上。

「拜托你，別喝酒喝得這麽兇，你醉死了我怎麽向你丈夫交代？」扶好鴻鈞，想要把對方擡回去沙發上坐好，他説道。

聽到對方提起了自家丈夫，鴻鈞擡了起頭，眼神迷離。

「別提那個臭男人！」他揮舞雙手，酒氣噴在友人的身上，「他——他這麽久還沒有過、過來，是因為他顧著和、和那個女的玩……」

酒醉的鴻鈞聲浪奇大，吸引了在場衆人的視線——除了還在沙發上醉生夢死的編導——全部都被他的那一句臭男人惹得張望過來。

「你丈夫，圈中……不，整個香港有名的好男人啊，你居然說他拈花惹草？」何遠東好不容易才把鴻鈞安撫過來，硬塞在長沙發上。鴻鈞翻了個身，把臉埋在沙發上的抱枕上。

「他每天都只顧著和那個女的去玩，只顧著哄她，都不理我了，假期又駕車帶著她去遊山玩水！」鴻鈞撇嘴，「在我面前和那個女的動手動腳、抱作一團，對我視若無睹……晚上又只有我一個在房間空虛寂寞……」

衆人尷尬得面面相覷，不知道該相信這個幾乎不太會説謊的鴻鈞還是認識了多年、人品好得要命的男事主。

※

馬國明來到編導的家的時候，開門的燈光師向他展露了尷尬的笑容，然後整個派對現場靜默得讓人不知所措。他不明白到底發生了什麽事，直到他聽到自家丈夫在沙發上的埋怨。

「他、他現在啊，肯定是在哄那個女的！整天都顧著和那個女的在一起，見異思遷，明明說過只疼我一個、只對我好……」

他忍俊不禁失笑，跪在沙發隔壁微微抱起了鴻鈞，讓他枕在自己肩上。

「鴻鈞，你跟大家說一下，那個女的叫什麽名字？」他溫柔問道。

「你自己心知肚明！」鴻鈞扁了扁嘴，道：「混賬！」

「那個女的，是不是叫季季，今年半歲？」馬國明苦笑道，「你跟大家說一下，你在吃誰的醋？」

鴻鈞把臉埋在丈夫的頸窩低語：「我的親生女兒。」

「煩死了，又在耍花槍，根本虐我們這些單身狗吧。」攝影師反了反白眼，旁邊的幾個幕後也紛紛附和。

「回家再生一個兒子吧，鴻鈞這樣不會吃醋了。」混亂之間，不知道誰抛出了這句話，惹得大家呵呵大笑。馬國明尷尬一笑，把爛醉的鴻鈞抱起，向大家到了聲歉，特別是對今天的主角壽星本人。壽星搖搖頭，說沒事，喚他好好照顧某隻醉熊，兩人便先行離去。

※

馬國明把鴻鈞擱在大床上，為他蓋好被子，便想轉身離開房間，卻被不知何時轉醒的鴻鈞拉住了手。

「不許你走。」他的聲音綿軟無力，聼起來特別惹人憐愛。馬國明看著這樣的鴻鈞，露出了淡淡的微笑。

「我去看一看季季怎麽樣。」說畢，便想轉身離去，卻感到鴻鈞把自己的手抓得更緊了——雖然説是抓得緊，其實也只不過是醉酒的人輕力握住而已。

「季季有奶奶照顧，不用擔心。」鴻鈞突然一拉，使得馬國明重心一失摔倒在床上，「過來睡覺吧。」

鴻鈞的眼神迷離，雙頰微紅，鼻息拂過丈夫的鼻尖。

他看著這樣誘人的鴻鈞，咽了咽口水。

「老公。」鴻鈞的嘴角泛起了魅惑的弧度，「過來吧。」

「媽媽在隔壁。」馬國明再度咽了咽口水，雙眼緊盯著鴻鈞捨不得放開，「我、我去關門。」

鴻鈞的目光隨著自家丈夫的腳步而移動著，傳入耳邊的是輕聲的關門，以及鎖門聲。他微微一笑。

「再生一個吧？」

※

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> 酢：  
> 1.向主人家敬酒  
> 2.醋的別名
> 
> 熊君在本文的確是為了向主角壽星致敬才喝酒，而也吃醋了，因而為題  
> 個人覺得婚後明鈞好萌
> 
> 女兒的名字想了好久，什麽馬幗鈞啊、馬胡啊......不過覺得應該不會有人把自己的名字放在一起隨便一改便是子女的名字，而且名字太過男性化，即使把國變成幗也一樣。  
> 跟著開始動降魔的的歪腦筋，因爲這套劇集是兩人認識的契機，什麽小芙啊（季莉芙）、莉晶（兩個媽媽的名字）都想過 麗晶花園嗎，不過還是嫌土氣，最後還是挑了基基 季季 這個名字  
> 兒子大概叫當當，一種女兒名字跟爸爸，兒子名字跟媽媽的概念（喂
> 
> 隱藏的那個重要元素就是mpreg，不過爲了不破梗我沒法一開始便說，如果有人被雷到了我在這裡道歉QAQ

**Author's Note:**

> 註：
> 
> 因為熊君只跟了馬明說褲子被喼汁弄髒了，沒有和其他人說污漬的元兇是甚麼，然而其實是被醬油弄髒了，其他人也看得出是醬油，而馬明先入為主認為這是喼汁，所以只有他回答喼汁清潔方法，因此熊君才能肯定。設定他本來這樣跟馬明說的原因是早已懷疑賬號主人的身份是馬明，因此故意測試，真的因為那個污漬的問題而露出馬腳
> 
> Jane是一個古色古香的女孩名字，故意挑選這個名字，而並非其他新派的名字其實有原因。
> 
> 根據OED，Jane Doe/ Jane Roe是法律中身分故意不被透露的一個女性，或者在後期更多時候是用來描述一個不知名的女性。文中的Jane的確是不知名的一個人。
> 
> Jane也是個在西方國家大多認為是甜美的名字（HP鳳凰會的密令中的恩不里居，Dolores Jane Umbridge的中間名剛好是Jane，是 JKR故意用來作反差的，因為她絕非一個甜美的人），切合她作為娘娘的身分。會寫娘娘是因為無聊哈哈哈，覺得比較好笑(?)
> 
> 最近上了研究名字的癮w
> 
> 熊君一直沒認出Jane是因為他沒怎麼見過她，而且濾鏡太誇張(?)  
> 猜疑是發現Jane是馬明身邊的人之後開始的，再加上馬明在內地拍劇的時候賬戶便沒人按讚，一回來之後便有人按讚這一點  
> 我相信熊君有足夠智商猜出來w別看他傻頭傻氣的模樣人家是個高材生w  
> 私設明鈞是熊君主要倒追馬明，因為馬明太過草食(?)而且熊君感覺比較主動(誘......)
> 
> 熊君本來喜歡馬明，一直喜歡馬明，只不過他在想如果自己沒有喜歡馬明也大概能夠愛上那個賬戶背後的人，當然前提要對方是男的這樣wwww


End file.
